


Total Drama World Tour Adam98750's way

by Adam98750



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam98750/pseuds/Adam98750
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically my version of world tour, so I hope you guys enjoy and respect my opinion on writing thid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Drama World Tour Adam98750's way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is gonna be a complete story, so I hope you guys enjoy this story :)

“Welcome to a new season, this time, we’ll be going around the world! Now, introducing our misfortunate misfits and two fresh faces.” The devious middle aged man said, basically yelling. “The ice queen, Heather!” Chris said. “Hey! I’ll have you disemboweled!” Heather said, with a evil grin on her face. “Alright, fine. Sheesh! Next contestant, is our favorite book nerd, Noah!” (Noah gives Chris the bird while reading his favorite book ‘Of mice and men.’) “Alright, it seems as if the show is getting boring with all of these lame introductions and even lamer responses to my introductions. I’ll change that. Next up, the sass with a ton of a-” Chris said before LeShawna interrupted him. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence, McLean!” LeShawna yelled angrily at the host who says to be mature. “Yes, LeShawna is back!” Chris said, trying to make the introductions ceremony a little less, awkward. “After LeShawna, we have our little rebel that went to jail for ‘smuggling bunnies’, Duncan!” Chris said. “Hey! That is one of the MANY crimes I’ve done to go to juvie. I’ve never been in jail before, you should get better interns to give you better flashcards, McLean.” Duncan stated. “I’m already getting tired of you guys, oh well. Now, the nerd we know, but very few of us love, Harold!” “Hey! I- I…. It’s true” Harold said, walking to the place where the others had went, only to see LeShawna. “We’ll need to see something better so we don’t get so sad from that. Up next, the softie who we all know and love for his way of wanting his mom, DJ!” Chris said, rather harshly. “I’m not gonna take offense to that, because I am here to win for my momma.” DJ said with arms crossed across his chest. “Okay then, up next, we have a fabulous girl with a perky attitude and blank mind. It’s, Lindsay!” Chris said. “Hi Chad, it’s so good to see you again.” Lindsay said in her always perky tone. “It’s Chris. But we’re not gonna spend any more time on your segment, so up next, we have the man who literally couldn’t be any worse at sports, Tyler!” “Hey! I’ll have you know I’m actually quite excellent in sports, thank you very much!” Tyler said with a burning passion in his eyes. “Sure you are. Up next, we have the girl who thinks rules are all that mattered until she met the delinquent, Courtney!” “I didn’t think that only rules mattered, Chris. I knew that other stuff mattered too, like eating, and drinking, and breathing and-” “I don’t care, Courtney, go stand with the others.” Chris said as he interrupted Courtney’s smart-ellic remark. “Alright, next up, we have the one that no one really remembered for having such a minor experience in season one except for being mauled, Cody!” Chris stated truthfully. “Great, I was hoping everyone forgot about that…” Cody said under his breath. “How could we forget about the only thing that made you memorable?” Heather stated, her words colder and colder as she went on. “Hey, shut up! I still have more people to introduce! Okay, now then. Our next competitor, the loveable idiot that ate an entire table of wax food, Owen!” Chris said. “Hey guys! I’m gonna win this season! Wait… Is that a plane?! No! I’m out, I’m out!” (Chris hits owen upside the head with a frying pan.) “Next, we have the goth who one time had her diary read to her in a talent show, Gwen!” “Shut up, Chris. I don’t want to be here, and I don’t want to have to put up with you. So for all of our sakes, just shut up.” Gwen said, she had a headache from the host’s non-stop babbling. “Harsh. Anyways, onto the psycho girl that everyone knows and loves, Izzy!” Chris said, his voice full of enthusiasm. “Hey guys! It’s super cool to see you all again! I have SO much to tell you! Like that one time I-” “And that’s all we have for Izzy!” Chris said, interrupting Izzy before she could say a crazy and more than likely farfetched story. “And, the last contestant before we introduce two new ones, the surfer girl that is always bubbly no matter where she is, it’s, Bridgette! Chris said. “Hey, what’s up?” Bridgette had said, knowing she’d be interrupted if she had said a longer introduction. “And now for the two new contestants-” Chris had been interrupted. “Hey! You forgot to mention me, yo!” Ezekiel said. “Oh yeah, Zeke’s back.” Chris said. “As I was saying, The new girl of the show, a crazy fan blogger who has stalked pretty much all of you, Sierra!” “OH MY GOSH I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!!” Sierra said with so much enthusiasm she almost lost her voice. “And finally, the new boy of the show, a man who could charm a blind person, Alejandro!” “Nice to meet all of you.” Alejandro had said, with a calm voice. “Now, I will explain the rules.” (Chris explains the rules of this season and afterwards the contestants sing ‘come fly with us’)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this may suck. Don't be afraid to leave comments, or kudos. I'll do teams and eliminations in the next chapter, so don't worry about all of that. I hope you guys have a good day/night! Adam, out!


End file.
